


Taekwoon just doesn't understand.

by yib0sgg (reketrebn)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/yib0sgg
Summary: a short sweet LeoBin drabble♥
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 11





	Taekwoon just doesn't understand.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to transfer some of my LeoBin works on AFF from back in 2014~

There are things Taekwoon doesn't understand, like why are his members sometimes so loud and annoying or why can't he drink coffee all day. And one of them is the reason of Hongbin's futon being on the opposite side of the room. Because whenever they all collapse for those few precious hours of sleep, there's always rustling and quiet padding of feet smaller than his, his cover lifted and a fragile lithe body instantly pressed to his.

"How are you even real?" A quiet whisper leaves Taekwoon's lips when he nuzzles his nose into soft locks and holds the younger boy close. The only response is a silent happy sigh and Taekwoon smiles just a little. He simply doesn't understand the existence of Lee Hongbin but loves it nevertheless.


End file.
